Soulmate Beat
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Soulmate!AU. Also, Hermione was born in the Marauder's era. Despite her parents' murder two years earlier, Hermione managed to find happiness. Unfortunately, that happiness isn't made to last.


**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Drown

**Hogwarts: **Writing Club  
Love in Motion - Cross-gen: Lily/Hermione  
Assorted Appreciation - 4. Write about a death.  
Disney Challenge - Character 6. write about a good friend.  
Showtime - 6. Where Is Love? - (dialogue) "Where is she?"  
Em's Emporium: Characters - (trope) found family.

**Hogwarts: **April Auction  
Day 8 - Auction 3 - Soulmate AU: You can feel your soulmate's heartbeat on your wrist

**HPFC: **Favorite Character Bootcamp  
Character - Hermione, Prompt - Drab

**HPFC: **Favorite House Bootcamp  
Prompt - Half

**HPFC: **Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Character - Hermione, Prompt - Rest

**HPFC: **Pairing Diversity Bootcamp  
HermioneLily, Prompt - Squealing

**HPFC: **Slash/Femslash Bootcamp  
Prompt - Boring

**HPFC: **Cross-gen Bootcamp  
Prompt - Prick

**AU where Hermione was born in the Marauder era.**

**Soulmate Beat**

Hermione sighed happily, watching as James, Remus, and Sirius joked together. Things definitely weren't boring with the three of them around. A rapid _thump thump_ on her wrist alerted her to Lily's excitement as arms wrapped around her from behind.

When her parents were first killed just because they were Muggles that had a witch for a daughter, things had seemed drab. Everything was dim as darkness suffocated her. She felt like she'd drown, and all she wanted to do was lay her head down and rest.

Sirius' girlish squealing as James and Remus ticked him brought Hermione out of her daze. If it hadn't been for the three boys, she didn't know what she'd do. She hadn't been that close to them, probably because she dated Lily for the last two years of school after they realized they were soulmates and James had been infatuated with the redhead.

But when everyone found out about her parents, James stepped up to the plate. Him, along with the other Marauders, became her found family. They created a barrier between her and the world. They listened to her when she ranted about the unfairness of it all. They held her when she cried. And they sat with her in silence when she was tired of it all.

And they all came to understand her relationship with Lily. Things got even better when they became aware of their soulmates. Triads were uncommon, but no one batted an eye at the thought of James, Sirius, and Remus being soulmates. James and Sirius could both be pricks half the time, but Remus softened them. On the other hand, Remus sometimes got stuck in his own mind, but James and Sirius brought me out of it. They balanced each other out.

Hermione turned away from triad and smiled at Lily. "What's up?"

Lily pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Just worried about you."

Hermione's eyes saddened. "I can't believe it's been two years since they've been gone."

Lily's hand smoothed down frizzy curls. "I know."

"I can't help but wonder if they'd be proud of me."

"How could they not be?" Lily asked.

Hermione's heart raced, and she felt the _thump thump_ on her wrist pick up speed as well. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Their lips met in a sweet kiss that was interrupted by a loud "Awwww" from James.

"Prick," Lily muttered fondly, her forehead rested against Hermione's.

Hermione laughed.

X

Hermione was in a bookstore one night, an hour before it closed, when something went seriously wrong. She looked at her wrist, her eyes opened wide. The _thump thump_ that was always in the background was gone.

That had never happened, even before Lily and Hermione discovered they were soulmates. It had always been there, a steadfast comfort to her. She knew her soulmate was somewhere at there, alive and breathing, waiting to be found.

She swallowed down a lump. This could only mean one thing. She dropped the book she was holding and raced out of the store. When she was cleared of the anti-Apparition wards, she disappeared with a pop.

She appeared at Order Headquarters. She ran into the room, immediately finding Dumbledore. "Where is she?" Hermione demanded.

Dumbledore opened his mouth and than snapped it close.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked again.

Remus and Sirius rushed into the room, grabbing Hermione between them. She turned to face them. "Where is she?" Hermione asked again, hoping for an answer this time.

"James is with her. He wanted us to come find you."

"Her heartbeat; it's gone!" Hermione cried, wrapping her arms around Remus's torso.

Remus held her tight. "I'm so sorry."

Sirius stayed silent, never one to know how to truly comfort someone. Right now though, nothing would be able to comfort Hermione.

People said time heals all wounds, but Sirius didn't know how Hermione would be able to come back from this loss.

(word count: 655)


End file.
